


Learn to Love

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Set after the reunion, Ben needs Callum to look after him.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Kudos: 96





	Learn to Love

Callum breathed heavily as he came down from the most amazing high he thinks he had ever experienced.   
After they had cum together for the 3rd time that evening, Ben had all put fallen off of Callum's lap and had ended up literally glued to his side.   
Callum pulled Ben's body into his and tightened his arm around the younger man's waist, He felt Ben lift himself up a bit so he could rest his head ontop of Callum's chest, he too had slung his arm around Callum's chest letting his hand rest on the hot skin just below his heart. listening to it beating. grounding him. 

There legs where entwined and they where both sweaty and sticky due to there recent love making.   
Callum, ran his hand softly through Ben's hair as they laid together in silence. He couldn't believe that Ben was really in his arms. he had been waiting for his moment for what felt like forever, he wondered if it would have been akward at first, but the love between them broke open the moment Ben was in Callum's arms, the sex was intense and amazing as usual. Callum had sworn he had seen stars as he came inside his lover. 

He was deep into his own thoughts when he felt a wetness flood over his chest. He started to hear the muffled sobs wracking through Ben's body, causing it to shake uncontrollably. He tightened his hold on the smaller man trying to comfort him as best as he could. 

'Hey.. Hey.. whats all this?' Callum asked taking his hand from Ben's hair, and using it to gently turn Ben's head around so that he could look into his eyes.  
His eyes where bloodshot and tears where now rapidly falling down his cheeks and settling on Callum's bare chest

'I'm sorry' he whispered quietly   
Callum took the opportunity to turn them around so that Ben was laying on his back and he was laying to his side, leaning over him.   
He placed one of his hands back in the smaller man's hair knowing it would calm him down and then the other came to rest on his cheek, stroking the tears away as they fell. 

Ben had squeezed his eyes tightly shut as more tears ran through his dark eyelashes, he felt overwhelemed and didnt know how to deal with it.

Callum softly stroked his cheek as his eyes fluttered open and he looked directly into the big blue eyes that where Callum's.

'I'm so sorry for what I've done to you... I didnt mean what I said, ya know before... ' he whispered   
Callum's eyes softened as he looked down at his lover 

'I know' He whispered back   
'Callum, Do you... Will you forgive me?' Ben asked breaking down, tears pouring out of the corners of his eyes and his body shoke.

'Of course I will, I already have, your not your dad Ben, you made a mistake but we will get through it together okay?' Callum whispered stroking his thumb up and down Ben's cheek 

'Can you learn to love me again?' Ben whispered so quietly he was suprised Callum even heard it.

'Oh Ben darling, I never stopped loving you' Callum told him bending down to kiss him.  
He pulled away and laid down again on his back, pulling Ben into his arms once more, He pulled the duvet back up so it covered both of there bodies as he cuddled Ben tightly to his chest. 

'Try and get some sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up' Callum told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and entrangling his hand in his hair once more.

For the first night in months Ben slept like a baby, snuggled into the body of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, storylines all belong tom BBC and Eastenders


End file.
